


Stewardship

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambition, Gen, Government, Politics, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Prompt Fic, Women In Power, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Lady Steward Evelyn Scrapemoss claims the Narnian crown.





	Stewardship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Seanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Seanchai+%28EllieMurasaki%29).



> Written 1/10/19 for [alexseanchai](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [any, ambition, anxiety, adrenaline](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6102399#cmt6102399).

"I still say this is a terrible idea, sister, and it will end in civil war," Edraed hissed in Evelyn's ear as they waited in the entry chamber just off the Great Hall's dais in Cair Paravel, while their herald droned through the reading of the omens; "Why couldn't you have more reasonable ambitions?"

"Because politics is about ideas and images as much as cold iron, good roads, and rich harvests, and it does Narnia no good to let the world mock us for groveling before our past as if the Pevensies may yet return," Evelyn muttered in return, only the bloodless pallor of her clenched fingers betraying her nerves, "besides which I am queen in all but name already, so why not make it true in law as well as practice?"

The herald reached the end of her speech before Edraed could answer, and Evelyn Scrapemoss, First of Her Name, swept forward through tumultuous waves of both cheers and protests to take her new crown in both hands, and place it upon her brow.

**Author's Note:**

> For those confused (which is probably most of you), Evelyn Scrapemoss is the same person previously mentioned in [The Golden Age: A Historical and Cultural Survey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491951).


End file.
